What's Mine
by Sidekicks-anonymous
Summary: A man named Greed should have been easy to predict. Someone who wanted everything in the world could be counted on to be selfish, to not care for anyone but himself and his own desires. But he was not merely greedy, he was the embodiment of greed itself-and greed wasn't always a bad thing. Rated for mentions of prostitution.
1. What's Mine

**Warnings: mentions of prostitution and domestic violence**  
**Be nice to sex workers, their job is tough.**

* * *

Tan Lan's life was not easy. It rarely was for people in her...profession. Escorts. Ladies of the night. "Working girls." Call it what you would, but you could never call it easy. Life was a dangerous dance where a misstep could land her in jail if she was lucky, and in a ditch if she wasn't. She had to be on guard constantly, yet appear approachable; flirty enough to entice men in, but unreachable enough that they were willing to pay for her company. Tan Lan played many roles for for her job. One man wanted the seductress, another wanted the ingenue. The ditz, the bad girl, the mistress, the humble slave. Once the client's money was in your hand, you belonged to them. You did what they wanted you to do, you became whoever they wanted you to be. That was the nature of the work. And she was good at it, good at seeing their wants and filling the roles, _very_ good-but it was exhausting.

Tan Lan was already tired when she entered the Devil's Nest. And sore-last night's customer had enjoyed her submissive act a little too much. But she couldn't cancel on her best, and favorite, client. Greed was one of the few people who actually treated her with respect. And he was a great tipper. She'd just have to bat her eyelashes and hope he didn't notice the unusually thick layer of makeup.

"Evening, Tan Lan." A tattooed woman greeted as she walked through the bar.

"Evening, Martel." Tan Lan waved. She managed to smile coyly at the men cleaning the bar, despite her fatigue. "Evening, boys."

They nodded back politely. Loa-a somber giant of a man-indicated the door to the basement. "Boss is in his room."

"Then I'd better not keep him waiting." She sashayed down the steps until she was out of sight, then dropped the act. Best to save her energy for the guy who was paying. She stopped outside Greed's door and knocked lightly. "Hey, baby. Ready for me?"

"Always. Come on in."

Tan Lan opened the door. She'd seen this room a dozen times, but it was always stunning in its gaudy opulence. Greed certainly lived up to his name. The man himself was sprawled on the bed, skimming through a stack of business documents. He tossed them aside when he saw Tan Lan posing in the doorway. "Hey, gorgeous," he rose, smiling. "Welcome back."

"Glad to be here." She wrapped her arms around his neck, greeting him with a kiss. Business as usual-until she saw his hand raise out of the corner of her eye. She flinched before she could stop herself. _Idiot._ _He was just going to stroke your cheek, like he always does._ She kissed him more intensely, hoping he hadn't noticed. No dice. Greed pulled back, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong when I'm with you, babe." Tan Lan purred sultrily. Unconvinced, he brushed his fingers over her cheek, over the thick makeup beneath her eye. She tried hard not to wince as he touched the puffy, tender skin.

"...Who hit you, Tan Lan?"

"No one," She lied.

The squinty glare he gave her said he saw through her BS. "Tan Lan-"

"It's not important, baby." She pressed her body against his, caressing his lips with a finger as if to shush him. "What _is_ important is you, me, and that beautiful bed that's waiting for us."

Greed pried her arms from around his neck. A thrill of fear ran through her. It vanished when he took her hand-cradling it in his own like it was made of spun sugar. "I know what your work is like, Tan Lan. I know you put up with all kinds of crap and that you're used to it. But this-this crosses a line. This is not something you should have to get used to." He tipped her head back gently, looking into her eyes. His gaze held no pity or lust or condescension. "You may only be mine for a few hours at a time, but you're still _mine_. And I hate it when people hurt what's mine."

He was just a client, Tan Lan reminded herself. He was just a client and this was just a job. If he'd just stop being so blasted sincere, this would be easy. But looking into his violet eyes, Tan Lan found herself gripping his hand a little tighter. "...If I tell you, what will you do to the guy?"

She expected some grand and dramatic declaration about avenging her honor, but Greed seemed to think seriously before he answered. "Just this once, I'll let him off with a warning. And a couple broken fingers, so he remembers not to do it again. How does that sound?" He asked. He was actually asking what she wanted. That was...unusual.

Tan Lan liked it.

"He's a skinny beanpole of a guy. Pencil moustache, tiny nose, likes to pretend he's a bigshot. He works at the liquor store on Jay Street." She smirked. "Tell him that if he showered once in a while, he might not have to _buy_ women."

"You got it." Greed kissed her forehead. "I'll be back. Take a nap until then, you look exhausted."

"Wait, you're leaving now? What about-"

"It can wait. Your fee's on the nightstand. " Greed was already out the door, leaving a befuddled woman gaping at him from the doorway.

_Is he honestly paying me to wait here and take a nap?_ Unheard of. Unless Greed had suddenly developed a fetish for chivalry. That could be it, actually. Every man had hero fantasies-punching the lights out of some piggish deadbeat, then returning to the grateful damsel to claim his reward. Maybe that was it. Tan Lan found she didn't care.

_The client gets what the client wants, after all, _Tan Lan thought contentedly as she stretched out on the bed, savoring the luxurious feel of the linens. She quickly drifted off, a smile on her face. Greed was definitely her favorite customer.


	2. What's Yours

Brie hated her life, she hated this town, and most of all, she hated these 6-inch heels.

"Do I really have to wear these?" She complained to Tan Lan as they walked the streets of Dublith.

"Do you want my help or not?" The Xingese woman snarked back. She gave Brie a searching look. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"My rent's not gonna pay itself," Brie muttered. She was out of options, and this was the only way she knew of to get guaranteed money fast. She was grudgingly grateful for Tan Lan's assistance; the situation sucked, but at least she had a friend to guide her through it. She had no idea how to solicit people, but Tan Lan was a pro. Brie just had to follow her around until she identified a suitable target.

It was just past sunset and most of Dublith was quiet. But in the red light district, things were just livening up. The two women slipped through the crowds of drunken men and flirtatious girls. Plenty of guys eyed Brie but Tan Lan breezed right past them, looking for some trait that Brie couldn't recognize. She apparently found it-she lit up suddenly and dragged her friend through the crowd to a food stall. A group of rugged men were there munching on fried kebabs.

"Greed!" Tan Lan called out, waving to the group. "Greed!"

One of the men turned. He was dressed head to toe in black leather, with a luxurious fur ruff on his vest. _Could he look any more like a pimp?_ Brie thought. The pimp-wannabe grinned as Tan Lan sauntered up. "Hey, gorgeous. Were you here looking for me?"

"Happy accident. _Very_ happy, 'cause I'm about to make your night." Tan Lan pulled Brie forward. "Brie, this fine hunk of man is Greed. Greed, this is my friend Brie. She's looking to provide company to some lucky fella tonight."

Brie plastered on a smile while Greed looked her over. _What kind of a name is Greed anyway?_ At least he looked clean. One of his friends was leering at her unpleasantly, and he had some kind of scaly rash on his neck that made her skin crawl.

"Brie's new to the game, so she's giving a discount." Tan Lan continued her pitch like a true professional. "5,000 cenz an hour, tonight only."

"Sold!" The scaly man stepped forward, grinning lustily. Greed stopped him with an upraised hand.

"Oi! Boss gets first pick, Ulchi." Greed took her hand, looking her in the eye as he kissed it. "And I would love to have your company for the evening."

Tan Lan nudged Brie froward, and she reluctantly threaded her arm through Greed's. "You two enjoy yourselves. I'll keep your friends entertained." She cozied up to the scaly guy, who instantly forgot Brie. Brie glanced back as she was led away.

"You cold?" A muscular arm wrapped around her shoulders. Brie fought the urge to duck away. _You need this. Just play along for a few hours and get your rent money. Then you can forget this whole night. _

She gave Greed a vapid smile that she hoped came off as coy. "I'm fine. Just excited."

"Not too excited to wait, I hope. Call me old-fashioned, but I like to treat a lady to dinner on the first night."

Brie frowned. "Would that come out of my fee?"

"Ha! Shrewd, aren't you? Nope, it's free and clear for you." Greed steered her through the crowd to a little bistro hidden in a side street. It was almost completely empty-a kid was wiping down tables while a smattering of customers lingered over beer steins.

The kid saw Greed enter and jumped to attention. "Mr. Greed! Welcome!"

"Hey, Antoni. The private room open?"

"For you, sir? Always." Antoni scurried toward the back of restaurant. An unobtrusive door hid a dim room with a table just big enough for two. Greed pulled out Brie's chair for her before sitting down himself. The kid dropped a pair of menus on the table. "What can I get you to drink, sir?"

"A beer for me, and-"

"Just water for me," Brie interjected. As much as she'd like to get blackout drunk, Tan Lan had advised her to steer clear of booze until the job was done. Antoni looked to Greed for approval of the order. The man nodded and the boy scuttled out, leaving them alone. Brie glanced at Greed and realized he was staring. She hastily turned her gaze to the menu, holding it up as if to shield herself from his gaze.

"So...Brie, was it?"

"Mm-hmm," she affirmed without looking up.

"You been in Dublith long?"

"Mm-mm."

"You like it here?"

Brie shrugged, eyes still fixed on the menu. _Please stop trying to make small talk. Just ogle my chest like a normal guy_, she pled silently. She jumped as the menu was snatched from her hands. Greed set it aside, his expression unamused.

"You don't want to be here." He said bluntly.

Brie tensed. "I'm not complaining about a free meal-"

"No, you don't want to be _here_. In this situation, selling your body to a stranger." Greed watched her calculatingly. She squirmed under his gaze. "You're too cold, even for a rookie. Why are you trying to do something that you so obviously don't want to?"

Indignation flared in her chest. Brie puffed up defensively. "Why bother asking? Does it matter?"

"Yes, because I don't want to have sex with a girl who's not into it."

"Then I guess we're done here." Brie rose abruptly and stormed toward the door.

Greed caught her wrist. "Wait-"

"What?!" Brie yanked her arm from his grasp, giving him a scorching glare. "Change your mind? Or do you want to lecture me about how a pretty young thing shouldn't be stooping so low?"

Greed sighed. "...You need money, right? You wouldn't be trying this otherwise. But your body isn't the only thing you can sell." He pulled out his wallet and removed a wad of bills, holding it up for her to inspect. "I'll buy your honesty."

"...Excuse me?"

"I'll pay you double your hourly rate, and treat you to dinner, if you stay here and talk to me."

Brie snorted. "You want to pay me 10,000 cenz an hour to _talk_? Yeah right."

"I don't lie." Greed set the wad of money by Brie's seat. Her eyes followed it involuntarily. "I like talking to new people. One hour of your time-I'll ask any question I like and you have to answer it honestly. After that, you can go home or find another john or whatever. Or you can go now. I won't stop you."

Brie stared at the money on the table. Despite her skepticism, it was tempting. The prospect of sharing her secrets with a stranger was unsettling-but then, she had been prepared to share something far more intimate, so why was this any different? _The customer gets what the customer wants_, Tan Lan had advised her. If this customer was willing to pay so well for something so trivial, Brie would be a fool to turn it down.

"...One hour." Brie snatched the bills off the table, counting them quickly. 10,000 cenz, as promised. She tucked the payment safely between her bosom and sat down. "And wipe that smug look off your face."

"Never," Greed replied, still smirking. He picked up his menu as Brie fumed. "I recommend the pasta. It's good here."

Dinner did not go as expected. Brie thought he'd start right in on personal questions-how she'd ended up on the streets and what drove her to it. But for the next hour, everythng he asked was basic. Her favorite color. Her favorite animal. Did she have pets? Siblings? Any hobbies? Brie was confused, but she answered each query honestly. Greed listened intently, commented on things, laughed when she told the story of trying to sew a dress for the family dog.

"-she ran through the streets with a dozen yards of linen pinned to her collar," Brie recounted dramatically. " It was all ruined by the time we caught her. Mother was furious, and I was never allowed in the workshop again."

Greed chortled, wiping his eyes. "Oh man… The poor dog."

Brie couldn't help but smile. "I was pretty mad at her for not letting me finish. She would have been the best dressed dog in town."

"Did you always want to be a tailor, then? Like your mother?"

"Until I got into secondary school. Then I wanted to be a dancer. I practiced in my backyard every day; I even made my own costumes. I danced for our school talent show and got a standing ovation." Her heart warmed at the memory, as if she was once again bathed in stagelights before a cheering audience.

"Do you still want to do that?" Greed asked.

Brie's eye twitched. "...It's what I do now, actually. Lead dancer at the Kauroy Canteen."

"That touristy dinner theatre?"

"That's the one. Not exactly the height of sophistication; the women just care about the flashy dresses, and the men are only there for the bare legs." She scowled. "But my manager said it'd be a good place to start a career."

Greed noticed her expression. "...what's wrong? You don't enjoy it?"

"The job was fine. Until I got fired." Brie spat.

"What for?"

Brie's hands held the table's edge in a white-knuckled grip. Her blood boiled as the events of the last week played in her mind again. The memories made her want to scream and stomp and throw things.

So she did.

It all came out in a boiling, vitriolic rant. All the rage that she'd pent up since discovering that her manager had stabbed her in the back. Greed watched with a blank expression as she stormed around the room and told the story, with shouting and angry gestures, of how Mr. Frederick Von Haughton II had waltzed into her life. He'd blinded her with his flashy jewelry and glittering promises, and she'd happily hired him to help with her career. It should have been a red flag when the first job he set up was at a gentlemen's club. He'd argued with Brie when she'd refused it, but eventually relented and got her a gig at the canteen. It was a mediocre establishment, but he'd called it a chance to hone her professional skills. She'd have to work a probation period before she got paid, but Frederick would help her with expenses until then, and it would give her a guaranteed spot in a long-running gig. So Brie did four shows a night, augmenting the cheesy routines with grace and improvisation that wowed the audience and left the other dancers in the dust. There had been talk of giving her a solo performance. She'd actually started to enjoy the work.

Then she'd mentioned the probation period to the other dancers and received confused looks in response. They didn't have any probation. They got paid weekly from the start. Brie had complained to the management, of course. They informed her that they _had_ been paying her-her manager collected her wages for her every week! Hadn't he given it to her?

Brie called Frederick immediately and got no response. The hotel he'd stayed at said he'd left at least a week ago. Brie had turned the city upside down looking for him, searching every back alley and seedy pub she could find. Frederick Von Haughton II was gone, along with all her money. Brie had been flustered and betrayed, and she'd taken her anger out on the canteen management. They sympathetically told her to leave and never come back. In a matter or days, Brie had gone from hopeful rising star to penniless, jobless, and-if she didn't work soon-homeless.

"I figured if I scrounged up rent money, I'd at least have somewhere to stay while I got another job. I knew Tan Lan from work-she came in sometimes to charm desserts out of the cooks. She said she'd help me out, and here I am-having dinner with a pimp." Brie glanced at Greed. "No offense."

"None taken." Greed watched her collapse dramatically into her seat. "Gotta say, though, you were pretty stupid."

"I know." Brie sighed. The rant had been a needed release, but it left her exhausted. "This would never have happened if I hadn't been so gullible… But I can't change the past. If I could, I would have punched Haughton in his stupid face the moment we met."

"Sounds like he deserved it." Greed sipped his drink, looking speculative. "...How much do you need for rent?"

"40,000 cenz. Due the day after tomorrow." Brie muttered. "I don't suppose you want to talk for another three hours?"

"Not at the current price, no. But I have another proposition for you."

"I thought I was the one propositioning."

Greed's lips twitched in amusement. "You need 30,000 cenz more. That's about a week's worth of wages at the bar I own. If you work there as a server, I'll pay you up front for the whole week and you can keep the tips you get every night."

Brie stared. A server job? That… was not the offer she'd been expecting at all. "...What kind of bar is it?"

"Not a strip club, if you're worried about that. It's just a normal bar-music, drinks, rowdy patrons. But you're allowed to smack the customers if they get grabby."

"How nice," Brie said drily. Truthfully though, it was a decent offer. No other honest job was likely to pay her in advance. "Just a week of waitressing at a normal bar? What's the catch?"

"No catch. I'd just hate to see someone end up on the streets because of a dirtbag conman." Greed solemnly raised a hand. "I won't ask anything else of you but waitressing. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"If you die, I don't get paid." A smile flickered across Brie's face. "...I could give it a shot."

"I can give you more details when I walk you home." Greed stood and held out his hand. "If you're going home, that is."

As opposed to staying out and looking for another john. "...Yeah. I'm going home." She was still wary of Greed-he practically oozed shadiness-but in her heart, she knew she'd rather risk his offer than try to seduce someone again. She couldn't do Tan Lan's job. So, with only slight hesitation, she took Greed's proffered hand.

The Devil's Nest. That was the bar Greed supposedly owned. Brie looked it over critically. Unlike the other bars around, this one had only a small sign out front, as if it was only half-heartedly trying to advertise its business.

_Probably a front for money laundering…_ Brie strode through the entrance nonetheless. It was just after 4, so the place was mostly empty. A tattooed woman wiped tables while another group of women chatted in a corner. Brie eyed the second group warily. Greed had said this wasn't a brothel, but those girls were definitely of the hireable persuasion...

"Are you Brie?" The tattooed woman came over.

Brie forced a smile. "Yep. Your new waitress."

"I'm Martel." She nodded toward the chatting women. "And they're guests, so quit giving them the stink eye."

"Sorry…" Brie sheepishly followed Martel to the counter. "Is this really not a strip club, then?"

"Nope. Tiffany and her girls just come here to pick up customers. It's good for both our businesses." Martel opened the register and counted out a stack of bills. "10… 20… 30,000. A week's pay in advance. Here you go."

Brie accepted the money, still not quite believing that it was that easy. She checked it over for legitimacy, but if it was counterfeit, it was good enough to fool her. "Thanks… What do you want me to do first?"

"Grab an apron and wipe tables." Martel explained the basics of how the bar worked, and what Brie would be doing 6 hours a day for the next week. Brie listened, but a nagging thought in the back of her mind distracted her. She found the courage to voice it when Martel asked for questions.

"What's keeping me here?" Brie asked, careful of her wording. "I've already been paid, so… how do you know I won't just duck out for the rest of the week? Or even in the middle of this shift?"

Martel smirked and shrugged. "Greed knows the risks. It's his loss if you welsh on the deal. But since you asked that question, I doubt you'll actually do it."

Brie didn't. For the next 5 days, she job-hunted during the daytime and waited on tipsy patrons at night. Bar work was its own type of performance; she pirouetted and sashayed her way through the crowds, spun gracefully with her tray of drinks, smiled vapidly at the leering men. She could almost pretend she was at the theater again, dancing in front of an audience-but at the theater, she also hadn't been allowed to dump drinks on handsy customers. That was a nice perk. The work was tiring and dirty, but at least she didn't go hungry. Tips were decent enough for her to eat every day.

The week flew by surprisingly fast. Brie was wiping down a table and counting the minutes until her shift ended when Martel tapped her on the shoulder. "Boss wants to see you," the tattooed woman said.

"Why?" Brie asked. Martel's shrug was not reassuring. Brie went to Greed's office with some wariness. He was drinking scotch and perusing a financial ledger, which seemed to Brie like two activities that should stay separate. He seemed quite sober as he smiled at her, though.

"Hey. You stayed the whole week."

Martel must have mentioned the comment she'd made. "A deal's a deal." Brie fidgeted, feeling as if she should say something more. "...Thanks for taking the risk. This...was really a lifesaver."

"Don't mention it. You did good work. Besides-" Greed pulled a bag out from under his desk and slid it to her. "-If you'd left, I would have gotten to keep your bonus."

"Bonus?" Brie opened the bag curiously. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. The bag was stuffed with cenz, tens of thousands worth.

"A month's wages from the Kauroy Canteen. And a little bit of interest." Greed tossed something at her. Brie fumbled as she caught it, but she recognized it instantly. A gold and sapphire ring that she'd last seen on the finger of her scumbag manager.

"...You found Haughton." She breathed, disbelieving. "You got me my money back."

"Wasn't too hard. Don't expect me to do it again though, at least not for free. My name's Greed, not Charity."

"You'll never have to do it again." Brie clutched the bag of money to her chest like an infant. "I won't ever fall for a scam like Haughton's again."

Greed smirked. "I doubt he'll be pulling a scam like that again. Oh, by the way, I also chatted to the owner of the Canteen. If you want your old job back, I think you'll find it's open."

Brie was breathless. This seemed too good to be true… but it _was_ true, wasn't it? She had money in hand, and the prospect of dancing again. Had Tan Lan known that Greed would help? Is that why she'd shoved Brie onto him instead of some other sap?

Brie darted around the desk and planted a kiss on Greed's cheek. "You are a beautiful, beautiful man and I'm sorry I ever thought you were a pimp. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. Just go out there and make the world give you what you want."

"I will!" Brie promised. She dashed out of the office giddily. Her mind spun with plans for the future. If she'd looked back, she would have seen Greed nodding in approval at the ambitious gleam in her eyes.


End file.
